Strange Discoveries
by TheUpAnnieShake
Summary: Porque não era só Harry Potter um Menino-Que-Sobreviveu... Mergulhe nessa nova e emocionante história de Harry Potter, e conheça mais a marota Harmonie McKinnon Black e sua história!


**Strange Discoveries**

**Resumo da história:**

**A vida prega peças.**

**Antes de Marlene McKinnon morrer, ela teve uma filha com Sirius Black.**

**A menina nasceu dia 31 de Julho de 1980, no mesmo dia que Lily Potter dera a luz à Harry Potter.**

**Ela também é a garota da Profecia.**

**Mergulha nessa nova história de Harry Potter, e conheça mais a marota Harmonie e sua história.**

**Avisos: **

**Bebida alcóolica, violência, tortura, drama, comédia, aventura, ação e romance. Até agora são esses.**

**"E você aprende que a vida é cheia de surpresas, que jamais devemos subestimá-la."**

**- Felipe Pimentel.**

_**- Prólogo -**_

_''Aqueles com o poder de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas se aproximam... nascidos dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascidos ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas os marcará como igual, mas eles terão um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um deles deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá sobreviver enquanto o outro viver... aqueles com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerão quando o sétimo mês morrer;...''_

A vida prega peças.

Antes de Marlene McKinnon morrer, ela teve uma filha com Sirius Black.

A menina nasceu dia 31 de Julho de 1980, no mesmo dia que Lily Potter deu a luz à Harry Potter.

Ela é a cópia fiel da mãe, mas com os olhos do pai.

Ela é a garota da Profecia, juntamente à Harry Potter, e, claro... Neville Longbottom. Mas _ela_ foi a escolhida. Ela e o menino dos Potter.

31 de Outubro de 1981. Na noite desse dia, James e Lily Potter deram suas vidas para proteger ela e Harry de Você-Sabe-Quem. Quando Lily se atirou na frente deles para os protegerem do Avada Kedavra de Você-Sabe-Quem, liberou uma antiga magia. E foi essa magia que os protegeram, fazendo assim eles sendo os únicos que sobreviveram à Maldição da Morte. O feitiço virou-se contra o feitiçeiro e a Maldição foi ricocheteada para Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas ele não morreu. Apenas estava cansado demais para continuar.

Eles ficaram com uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio. Harry com uma na testa e ela com uma abaixo da orelha.

Eles são Os Meninos-Que-Sobreviveram.

Mas quem é ela?

Ela é Harmonie McKinnon Black.

X_X

Uma menininha estava sentada no tronco de uma árvore. Ela gostava de ficar ali, de cheirar aquele ar puro, de sentir o vento bater contra o seu rosto, bagunçando seus longos cachos negros. Aquele era o único lugar ao qual ela gostava de ficar sozinha, porque ela, normalmente, odiava ficar num lugar sem barulho. Mas sua irmã não parecia sentir o mesmo.

- Harmonie, dece já daí! Agora! - mandou Fanny Kaplan, balançando seu rabo de cavalo.

- Me obrigue! - desafiou Harmonie Black, balançando suas pernas.

- Harmonie! Sou sua irmã mais velha, me obedeça! - exclamou Fanny.

- O que você está falando? - Harmonie fingiu-se de desentendida.

- Harmonie, é muito alto! Você vai acabar caindo! - guinchou Fanny.

Harmonie deu um sorriso malvado, e, para provocar mais, ficou de pé no tronco alto, indo para trás e para frente, para frente e para trás.

- Harmonie! - gritou Fanny, desesperada.

Harmonie, com o grito de graia da irmã, acabara tropeçando.

- AHH! - gritou Fanny, colocando as mãos na boca, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Mas Harmonie não caíra como se era esperado. Não houve barulho de folhas se esmagando, de choro, nada - Em vez de cair com rapidez Harmonie ficou "flutuando", caindo bem devagarinho, como uma folha de papel.

Fanny ficara assustada.

- Harmonie! - ela correu em direção à irmã. Harmonie levantou-se, rindo, e começou a sacudir a terra do seu casaco.

- Fanny, eu sou mesmo demais, não? - riu Harmonie. - Você viu o que eu fiz?

Mas Fanny não pareceu compartilhar a mesma felicidade que Harmonie.

- Nunca mais faça isso, Harmonie Black! - e pegou a menininha pelo pulso, com cuidado para não machucar muito, e as duas saíram do parque.

E aquilo morreu por ali.

_- Marlene McKinnon -_

_1959 - 1981_

Notas finais do capítulo:

**Não sei como ficou o capítulo, a escrita... Gostaria que vocês mandassem reviews com a opinião de vocês sobre ele, eu realmente queria muito saber o que vocês, leitoras e leitores, acacharam. Mas prometo que o próximo capítulo estará maior.**

**- Gostaram da Marlene McKinnon ter uma filha com o Almofadinhas? Eu, particulamente, achei até legal. Mas é a opinião de vocês que contam, repito isso.**

**- A ideia de fazer essa Fanfic me surgiu de repente, do nada. Eu, que sempre fui e sempre serei viciada em Fanfics de Harry Potter, pensei em escrever uma que a Harmonie era irmã do Harry, mas daí eu achei meio que... óbvio demais. E eu NUNCA li nenhuma história que tivesse uma fiha do Sirius que fosse uma Menina-Que-Sobreviveu. Então a história é completamente original!**

**- Eu mudei a Profecia, isso está óbvio. O que acharam de eu mudar? É que eu achei que ia ficar meio sem sentido demais se só ficasse "Aquele", sendo que tem duas pessoas, não uma. Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, por favor.**

**- Remo Lupin é o padrinho de Harmonie.**

**- Um fato que eu acrescentei: Remo estava noivo. Ao longo dos capítulos vai contar isso, mas eu já vou adiantando e dizendo que a noiva era Dorcas Meadowes. Eu gosto desses shippers (Remo/Dorcas, Lene/Sirius) e não pude deixar de colocá-los aqui! Mas... Fiquem **_**tranks**_** que VAI TER Remo/Tonks, até porque eu amo esse casal! **

**- Peço desculpas pelos erros ortográficos. Eu mal corrigi o capítulo antes de postar, e qualquer erro que encontrarem, gostaria que avisassem.**

**- Eu não expliquei nesse capítulo, então vou agora: A Harmonie não foi deixada com os Dursley junto com Harry, até porque ela não é parente nem nada deles. Ela fora deixada num orfanato na mesma noite que Harry fora deixado na porta da casa dos Dursley. Eu pensei em detalhar isso, mas... Desculpem, eu tive preguiça de escrever. Eu estava com pressa, e a preguiça falou mais alto...**

**- Harmonie fora adotada na segunda semana que fora deixada na porta do orfanato por Rúbeo Hagrid.**

**- Ela foi adotada pela família Kaplan.**

**- Remo não quis ficar com ela. Não que ele não gostasse de Harmonie - pelo contrário -, mas é que ele se dizia muito perigoso para cuidar de um bebê.**

**- Eu sei que a Lene na verdade é loira, mas eu não consigo imaginá-la assim.**

**- O mesmo vale para a Dorcas. Ela é morena, mas eu sempre a imaginei loira.**

**- Reviews sempre alegram o meu dia!**


End file.
